corpse_party_fan_fiction_storysfandomcom-20200214-history
Corpse party: The Animatronic Chapter 2 sneak peak
Miku cries as she head Kaito's head. "Fool! Why did you try to attack Sachiko? Why did you get yourself killed?" Kizami could not help but chuckle. They only woke up a few minutes ago to discover Kaito's head. The room was completely dark but they still could see the chairs and desk with a large golden bear in the cornor of the room. Kizami knew it was Golden Freddy. As promised there was only one door. A note was left in the room saying that it was their choice to leave the room. Kizami flips his hair out of his eyes. "I'm going out there. It's your choice to stay there and die." Kizami says with a grin. "And leave Kaito here?" Miku says. "How could you be so heartless?" "Kaito is already dead. You should be worrying about yourself." Kizami crosses his arms. "If I could I'd just kill you and be done with it but since he took my knife I can't." "What about your classmate by the door?" Miku says. "Tohko? Well she is not as annoying as you are." "Bastard." "What? I'm at least waiting til she is awake," Kizami shrugs, "but I still don't care for you." "Well good." Kizami walks over to the door and shoke Tohko. "Wakey wakey." Kizami says smoothly. Tohko grunts but still does not get up. "She sleeps like a log." He notices a not next to Tohko and picked it up. "A note?" He reads it out loud. "If you find this note then it has begun. If you don't leave the room in five minutes your choice has been made and the door will lock itself." "The door will lock itself?" Miku asked. She walks to Kizami with Kaito's head in her arms. "How can a door do that?" "Easy. A spirt can close it and lock it." Kizami picks Tohko up. "I'm not going to take that chance. You can do whatever you want." He grins. "Then I'm staying here where it is safe." "Good." Kizami, carrying Tohko, walks out of the door and places his hand on it. "Then you would not mind if I lock you in here myself then?" "Not at all." Miku says. "Then good bye... Miku-chan." He laughs as he closed the door. The door did lock itself wth long black hair. It surprised Kizami but not as much as Miku. HE could hear her frantically trying to pull the hair off. "I change my mind! Let me out! Let me out please!" She yelled. Kizami could hear a sweet melody on Miku's side of the door. He grins. "Your choice was made already. What ever happens to you is your fault." He could hear her screaming no. Whatever was behind the door doing the sweet melody is clearly scaring her. "No please! Don't let it get me! Please! I'm sorry I called you a bastard! Please help!" Miku yelled. "It's no longer in my hands. I can't help you." Kizami says with a grin. He chuckles which startled Miku. "My only regret is me being to unable see the light in your eyes die out as you die. But at least I can hear your refreshing screams as you die." "You bastard! You sick bastard! Let me out!" Miku yelled pounding on the door. Kizami then heard a long prolonged scream behind the door that was not human nor spirt. Miku screams mixe well with the inhuman scream. What ever got her is causing her a lot of pain. Kizami laughs and pulls out a music box from his pocket. "I wonder what this thing is for." He chuckles and toss it to the side. A note fell out of it but he did not notice as he walked off from the door after the screams died down. The note read Wind this up before it dies or the puppet master will get you. ~Sachiko-chan